B3. Molecular Genetics and Epigenetics The Molecular Genetics and Epigenetics component of the IHSFC, formerly called Facility Core C: Microarray and Molecular Biology, has been transformed to address the expressed current and future needs of Center members for instrumentation and expertise support in the areas of gene expression, epigenetics and functional genomics. The goal of this activity is to provide to Center members access to cutting edge technologies in the analysis of gene expression and modulation through access to instrumentation, instruction, assistance in methods and training in the analysis of data. We have added the epigenetics analysis to this iteration of the grant, replacing resources that had been previously directed towards proteomics. This decision was made because the Proteomics Core at Johns Hopkins School of Medicine is (http://www.hopkinsmedicine.org/msf/) now widely available for Center members and we choose not to duplicate these efforts. The objectives of this component of the IHSFC are to: [unreadable] provide state-of-the-art analysis of gene expression and analysis using the Affymetrix platform for mouse (genome 430A 2.0 array), rat (expression 230 2.0) and human (genome U133 Plus 2.0 array) gene chips that comprise the global gene profiling for these respective species; [unreadable] provide infrastructure so that an investigator can understand the global gene expression changes modified by environmental exposures that are manifested through epigenetic changes; [unreadable] integrate with the Bioinformatics/Biostatistics core for using Bioconductor and other tools for the analysis of genetic and epigenetic changes.